


raptor maintenance

by xRinsexRepeatx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, First Time, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRinsexRepeatx/pseuds/xRinsexRepeatx
Summary: Akaashi had come up to Kuroo right before the game, their first since they joined the team at Tokyo U, had asked him if they could talk with an impassive face and eyes that held enough tension for Kuroo to follow him in a heartbeat. They'd taken a few steps away from the rest of the team, and Akaashi had leaned in, kept his voice low so that Kuroo'd had to lean in too."Bokuto-san is..." Kuroo strained his ears. Was it gossip? He hoped it was gossip. But from the look of Akaashi it was more likely to be something he needed to brace for. Either way, he held his breath.After a couple of seconds that felt like ten times that, Akaashi finally continued. "He needs encouragement."Before Kuroo and Bokuto's first game on the same team, Akaashi gives Kuroo the advice to 'make Bokuto feel good' after.Kuroo does his best.





	raptor maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 20 episodes of Haikyuu in two days just so I could write this

Akaashi had come up to Kuroo right before the game, their first since they joined the team at Tokyo U, had asked him if they could talk with an impassive face and eyes that held enough tension for Kuroo to follow him in a heartbeat. They'd taken a few steps away from the rest of the team, and Akaashi had leaned in, kept his voice low so that Kuroo'd had to lean in too.

"Bokuto-san is..." Kuroo strained his ears. Was it gossip? He hoped it was gossip. But from the look of Akaashi it was more likely to be something he needed to brace for. Either way, he held his breath. 

After a couple of seconds that felt like ten times that, Akaashi finally continued. "He needs encouragement."

Kuroo sighed out the tension he'd built up despite himself, felt it get replaced by tiresome disappointment.

"Yeah, I know," he said, apparently sounding as bored as he was with this conversation from how annoyance began to show itself on Akaashi's face. "I have met him."

Akaashi took a moment to glare, to let Kuroo know he should feel bad about not keeping up the serious mood they'd had going on. Kuroo gracefully waited it out. After a moment, Akaashi huffed, and finally continued.

"Building him up on the court helps on the court, but if you want him to give you a good _season_ , I think that you should give him special attention."

Kuroo definitely raised an eyebrow at that. Akaashi looked away. Was he embarrassed? Kuroo might be used to Kenma, but it had taken years to learn to read him well, and Akaashi was just as difficult but nowhere near as familiar. He was bothered by _something_ , that much was clear, but it could be anything from having to ask Kuroo for some sort of favor, to discussing Bokuto, to regretting this morning's choice of underwear.

He tried not to let that last thought show on his face. Not that Akaashi was looking at him. Kuroo glanced back over his shoulder, only to find Bokuto, busy doing warm-up stretches.

"I know you already spend quite a lot of time together," Akaashi continued, and Kuroo turned back to him. "But, after the game, no matter how it goes, it will be best for your team if you... indulge him."

Akaashi's gaze snapped back to him, dark and critical, when he laughed.

" _Indulge_ him?" Surely, Akaashi couldn't mean --

"He's not used to not being the Ace. You've been friends for years. I'm sure you know how to make him feel good."

The bubbling amusement fell away, and Kuroo straightened up, not smirking anymore, mind racing. He _did_ mean -- Was that why they had such synergy on the court, because they -- And Bokuto needed it to be someone from his team? Akaashi was just gonna hand over the mantle? It made sense, almost _too_ much sense, and he flushed as he remembered all the times he'd given Bokuto casual compliments, the way Bokuto always preened so _ridiculously_ that it was impossible to stop, made even better by seeing how he turned instantly to indignant fury when teased.

But Kuroo shouldn't try to get under his skin anymore, not now, when they were on the same side of the net. Akaashi was right. Bokuto was used to having an entire team backing him, letting him be center, and he _had_ had a rough time getting used to being back at the bottom of the roster. 

And, apparently, Akaashi didn't just do his best to rub Bokuto the right way on the court.

Kuroo was _just_ about to shake himself out of it, was one beat from deciding if he would answer Akaashi with a leer and a smooth line, or keep with the other's sombre mood and promise to take on the responsibility, but before he could, his coach yelled for everyone to gather, so all he did was shoot Akaashi a thumb's up as he jogged back to his new team.

* * *

They won the game, Bokuto scored the winning point in the second set, had been high on it as he always was, but Kuroo could see in the angles of his shoulders and the corners of his mouth in the locker room that Akaashi'd had a point.

It wasn't hard to make Bokuto stay behind with him; all he had to do was hide one of his knee pads while he was in the showers, and, voila, ten minutes later, instant privacy.

He pulled his sweat-soaked jersey away from his back with a wince. A shower would've been nice, but since Akaashi seemed to be so set on this being handled by a team member, the uniform seemed appropriate.

And, to be honest with himself, it was kind of hot. Kuroo had contemplated the appeal of fooling around in the locker room on many occasions, even if he'd never seriously considered actually following through on it, so the jersey stayed on. The Todai blue didn't look quite as good on him as the Nekoma red had, but it was good enough.

Bokuto had of course not bothered to put on more than his underwear before beginning his search for the lost item, and was currently making his way through the lowest row of lockers. He was walking away from Kuroo, bent over awkwardly at the waist as he peered into each and every one, reaching his entire arm in to feel the bottom of them for the knee pad, and even though Kuroo was a bit nervous about the whole thing, he had to admit he wasn't exactly feeling opposed to taking over Akaashi's duties.

Kuroo took two steps back and reached up to grab the knee pad from on top of the lockers. "Oh, Bokuto," he said, keeping his voice disinterested, "I found it."

Bokuto's head twisted around, and he darted up once his eyes landed on the knee pad. "There it is! Where was it?"

"Just here, don't know how you missed it." Kuroo dropped it on the bench, took a step towards Bokuto. Bokuto, on the other hand, was simply moving towards his pile of clothes, unbothered by how Kuroo was most definitely in the way. It was strange, how Kuroo wasn't nervous at all, only full of anticipation.

He knew this was for Bokuto, but, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He'd been wondering, for quite a while now, what Bokuto would look like, sound like, wrecked and panting, but he'd never thought there'd be a way he'd get to find out without risking making things weird between them. But here it was, opportunity presented to him as a kindness. And Kuroo could be _very_ kind.

When Bokuto reached him and put a hand on his shoulder to get past him, Kuroo lifted his hands too, put one on each of Bokuto's strong shoulders, making Bokuto's eyebrows move high.

"Kuroo..?"

Kuroo firmly (but gently, _kindly_ ), pushed Bokuto down onto the bench, and Bokuto let him easily, his only protest a furrowed brow.

"Well played today, Bokuto. You're gonna be the new Ace in no time."

Bokuto blinked up at him, then looked off to the side. "I was nowhere near the Ace's level..."

"That's because it's a new team. You'll get there. You did well today." Kuroo went down on his knees between Bokuto's thighs, as Bokuto leaned back in surprise, grabbing the bench. "You deserve a reward."

Kuroo put his hands on Bokuto's knees and slowly dragged them up his firm thighs, never taking his eyes off Bokuto's face, which was turning red, eyes widening and mouth slack. When Kuroo reached his boxers, and let his thumbs dig in under the lower hems, Bokuto's breath hitched and he bit his lip, thighs twitching and spreading just the slightest bit wider.

Letting his hands travel back down to Bokuto's knees again, Kuroo quirked a smile, licked his own lips. Bokuto seemed a bit surprised, had probably not expected Kuroo to pick up his old teammate's techniques. Maybe they didn't even do it like this.

Kuroo hoped so. He hoped he would be better.

"You did so good," he purred, reveling in how Bokuto was breathing faster and clutching at the bench, "it's only fair you get to feel good, too."

Bokuto looked _so_ good like this, and Kuroo could taste it, how great it would be to tease him, maybe tie him up, bring him right to the edge, over and over, until he was reduced to a whimpering mess.

But that wasn't what Bokuto needed right now. Akaashi had said he needed Kuroo to be kind, so Kuroo leaned forward to mouth at Bokuto's cock through the fabric of his underwear, already half-hard and hot against him.

"Kuroo, wh -- hahh --" Kuroo felt a thrill at how Bokuto seemed to forget his words as he let his lips close around the head. Kind, kind, he reminded himself, and pulled Bokuto's cock out and ran his tongue along it, felt even better about how twitched as he reached the tip.

He felt ridiculous for it, but, knowing Bokuto, he'd be big on the verbal praise, and so Kuroo did his best.

"You taste so good, Ace," Kuroo said, doing his best to make his voice sound extra low and sultry, and, yeah, Bokuto's eyes fluttered half-closed with a shuddering exhale, but Kuroo's satisfaction stuttered to a halt when Bokuto's eyebrows drew together.

"I'm not - "

" _Future_ Ace," Kuroo corrected, before wincing at the harshness of his tone. He lapped at Bokuto in apology. "Come on, Bo," Kuroo drawled, with a lazy smile and a slow blink. "I wouldn't get on my knees for just anyone."

With that, he tightened his grip at the base of Bokuto's cock and swallowed him down, and Bokuto moaned loud enough for it to echo in the empty, tiled room. This was _good_. The vaguely salty taste on his tongue, the scent of Bokuto surrounding him, faint because of the shower he'd had but still there, and Bokuto's _sounds_. He was trying to keep quiet, but kept choking on it, let out a string of stuttered gasps and moans and half-uttered words. Kuroo even had to make sure his grip on Bokuto's hip was firm, had to push him down when he bucked and twitched, over and over to an erratic beat.

The taste got headier, and Kuroo pulled out all the stops, knowing the other was getting close. He hadn't done this all that many times, but had thought about it enough to compensate, had discovered he'd been blessed with a lack of a gag reflex, had learned a few tricks from a vid or two.

Feeling bold, he grabbed the hand that had been clutching the wooden boards of the bench and brought it to his hair, and Bokuto immediately clutched it hard enough to sting beautifully, but didn't try to push Kuroo deeper.

They'd have to work on that.

No matter, Kuroo could push himself, relaxed his throat and took the other in as far as he could, felt his own cock twitch at Bokuto's pleasured sob.

He picked up the pace, clenched his eyes shut tight against the sting in them, and was rewarded almost too soon by Bokuto coming down his throat, both hands brought to grip at Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo waited for Bokuto to pull him off before he went, sprawled on the cold floor, feeling drunk on the satisfaction of a job well done.

There was a rattling as Bokuto fell back against the lockers, still panting, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"W- wow," Bokuto breathed, and Kuroo chuckled, stretched his legs out on the floor and propped himself up on an elbow. This was about praising Bokuto, but that didn't mean Kuroo had to avoid getting some for himself.

"Hmm? Better than what Akaashi does, then?"

Bokuto stared. And blinked. Tucked himself back into his boxers and ran a hand through his hair.

Several moments later, he hadn't said anything, so Kuroo did.

"He tipped me off, that you liked having fun after games."

Bokuto kept staring. Oh, no, had Kuroo been so good he'd broken him? That was the _opposite_ of the plan. He should feel bad.

"Yeah," Bokuto said uncertainly. "He, uh. Only agrees to go to the arcade after games. Even plays DDR with me."

Kuroo blinked, then split his face in a crooked grin, pushing down the sudden rush of panic.

"Oops."

The arcade. Akaashi used to make Bokuto happy by _going with him to the arcade_.

When Kuroo thought about it for _two seconds_ , it did make more sense that Akaashi would go for something like that. He'd seemed embarrassed about what he and Bokuto got up to, which had colored Kuroo's assumptions, but, yeah. DDR _was_ embarrassing.

Kuroo had just blown his best bro for no reason. He noticed his hand had made its way to his hair to tug at it nervously, and he snapped it back down.

"Wait," Bokuto said, thinking hard. "You really thought Akaashi -- "

Kuroo's just shrugged. The plausible deniability-train had kind of gone out the window.

They stared at each other for a few long, suspended moments.

Kuroo felt something twisting in his stomach, nerves, shock, he wasn't sure, but staring at Bokuto who stared back with eyes just as wide, the fizzy feeling rose up the way it always did when they were together, choked and unfamiliar at first, but bubbled out his mouth as laughter.

The tension snapped.

Bokuto toppled over, punched his thigh with a fist as he let out a hooting laugh. "You - ," he choked out between gasps for air, "- thought you were taking over _cock-sucking duties_ \- " at the words, Kuroo wheezed, felt like he could only see the ridiculousness of it all after Bokuto had said it out loud, and it was _hilarious_ \- "from _Akaashi_."

Kuroo couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard, could barely see Bokuto through his streaming tears. Not that he needed to, with how Bokuto was practically _screaming_ with laughter.

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to think when he came up to me before the game and asked me to 'take care' of you after? That he wanted me to take you out to play _DDR_?"

"You're right, that -- " Bokuto gasped for air, wiped at his eyes, "-- that would've been _ridiculous_."

They were both giggling, Bokuto was sliding down onto the floor so that their legs rested against each other.

" _Totally_ ridiculous," Kuroo said, the laughter dying down as he pushed at Bokuto's thigh with his own, Bokuto nudging back.

The last of Kuroo's nerves melted away. Nothing had changed, not really, even though it felt like things might not stay as they'd been.

Bokuto nudged his leg again. Kuroo nudged back.

"Hey, Kuroo," Bokuto said after a while, brows furrowed in contemplation.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, took all of Bokuto in, the way he leaned easily against the bench behind him, limbs sprawled and loose and bare, the way his hair that was close to dry was long enough to almost fall into his eyes, the way his eyes were just as easy to meet as always. "Hm?"

"Do you think that counted as my first kiss?"

At Bokuto's honest expression, Kuroo broke down again, and his head hit the cold tiles hard, but he was laughing too hard to really feel the pain. But he did feel Bokuto coming closer, moving on top of him, crowding him in between his arms. Kuroo opened his eyes, his vision blurred by tears again, found that everything was golden, blinked, met shining eyes and a shining smile with matching ones.

Bokuto licked his lips nervously. "Sorry if I suck."

Kuroo _tried_ not to laugh, he really did, his mouth tense with the effort. "You're more than welcome to, though."

Bokuto grinned, looked torn between the want to kiss him and to shove him away, flushing dark. "Shut up."

Kuroo smiled, didn't even care that it was probably one of his creepy ones, because Bokuto had never minded. "Make me."

Bokuto closed the distance, chest heavy against chest, the weight making Kuroo's spine press into the tiles, kissed him firm and close-mouthed with a hand in his hair, let Kuroo coax his mouth open, kissed him like he wanted all of it at once but knew he'd never have to stop.

Kuroo didn't say much of anything, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tauontauoff) where I am slowly moving away from bnha and falling straight into bokuroo mania


End file.
